


Mantle of Leadership

by starbuck92



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, Drabble, Episode Tag, Episode: s08e02 New Order (2), F/M, POV Inanimate Object
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 13:59:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1860603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starbuck92/pseuds/starbuck92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a href="http://samcarter100.livejournal.com">samcarter100</a> challenge #19 – Inanimate Objects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mantle of Leadership

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at [starbuck92](http://starbuck92.livejournal.com) on September 7 2004.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: The lovely characters of Stargate SG-1 do not belong to me, and I am making no money off this story.

Polished brightly and sparkling silver, we patiently wait on the smooth velvet of the box we have resided in as our former owner continues his speech. Thankfully, he was never one to ramble.  
  
With one last word, it is time.  
  
Warm fingers pluck us from our home, and with great care we are pinned on strong, slim shoulders. The weight of our responsibility presses down upon her for a moment before she regains her composure.  
  
Yes, these shoulders are just as strong as our former owner’s – her commanding officer.  
  
Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter will wear the mantle of leadership well.

 

 


End file.
